Slipped Away
by MichelleAnneSummers
Summary: (OnShot) All I can say is that it's a KagomeInuYasha I can't say anymore in the summary or else it will give the whole story away, just please R & R and no flames.


Author's note: this is just my second fic, I seem to be good at One-Shots? so anyway, this is just my version on what would happen, if you don't like the story, then DON'T FLAME IT.  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned InuYasha, then Kikyo would be dead, Sesshomaru would be MINE, and both InuYasha and Koga would have prayer beads, just to keep them in line!  
  
Song: Avirl Lavgine Slipped Away

Codes:   
" " - Talking  
Song Lyrics

**Slipped Away**

****

****

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
__I remember it clearly_

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha could only watch helplessly as Kikyo's arrow plunged into her back. It was only a few moment's ago, she was standing there, looking deep in his eyes. Her tearing eyes were full of hate. He had once again betrayed her, to meet up with his dead lover. Kagome was heart broken she felt her knee's buckle at the sight. InuYasha turned his head slightly to the side as the smell of salt entered his noise. He whipped his body about to see Kagome standing there. He took in a deep breath almost taking in her pain. InuYasha dropped his hands to the side. Kikyo creped her hand over his shoulder and snaked her arm around his neck and snuggling into the soft fire-rat fur. Kikyo shot Kagome a smile as she moaned and fell into InuYasha's embrace. Kagome closed her eyes as tears snaked there way down her soft cheeks. Kagome looked up she could hear InuYasha saying something softly to Kikyo.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
Nah nah la la la nah nah_

Kagome grunted as she looked at the couple. InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Go Home..." was all he said to her. Kagome gripped the front of her shirt tightly. She grasped the Shikon No Tama hanging around her neck. She ripped the chain off causing her to draw blood. It dripped down her pale skin and onto the shoulders of her blouse.

"Why?, WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha felt his spirit break as he looked at her shaking figure. Kagome was a wreck. He could hear Kikyo's words whisper through his head. He pushed her back. Kikyo jolted back landing by the tree, her soul skimmers circling around her, Kikyo looked to the side where her bow and arrows lay. InuYasha stepped closer.

"You know you don't belong here Kagome, then why do you always return!" InuYasha yelled. He stepped closer to her.

"Why!" Kagome snapped her head up. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she planted on the chest of her blouse.

"Because! I feel accepted here! I don't feel lost, or different, or hey I even feel loved here! I come back because I care about Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaeda, Yo-"

"YEAH! Well maybe I don't care about you!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome stopped she looked at InuYasha. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest and pulled the knife about, digging and ripping her heart about. Kagome stood there, shock, dazed and confused. She looked deep into his amber eyes. He turned his head and allowed his bangs to fall over his face. Kagome stepped back. She turned her body and went to leave. InuYasha reached out and grasped her hand. He pulled her back and spun her around. Her back facing Kikyo, and embraced her in a hug. Kagome eye's swelled up, as tears began to jerk down. He grabbed her head forcing it into his shoulder.

"Kagome you know the only reason I'm doing this is to protect you, because when I can't, who will? now please just go..." InuYasha said softly. He released Kagome. She stepped back slightly. Kagome took about 2 more steps back. She dropped the shikon shards to the ground. InuYasha looked at her helpless figure.

"Fine,"

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

InuYasha's ears twitched, he went to react, but it was too late.

"KAGOME!!!" Kikyo had released one of her arrows, it plunged into Kagome back, piercing her chest and exiting out. The arrow jabbed InuYasha in the shoulder as Kagome's innocent blood squirted out onto his hario. Kagome's eyes went lifeless.

"InuYasha..." was all she said before her knee's buckled and gave out. Her body gave a loud hallow thump as it hit the solid earth. InuYasha felt small drippiest of blood fall onto his cheeks. He lifted his hand and smeared the blood. He looked back, his amber eyes full of emptiness at his lover.

"Kikyo, why wou-"

"Because, she might have been special to you InuYasha, but I need my soul back! I don't care that she was my reincarnation; she was just a body that held my soul. She was nothing other then shell, a shell that became a home to not only my soul, but your heart." Kikyo's words were full of hate as she spat them back at InuYasha.

"Consider this as a wake up call InuYasha, I need this soul no matter what you do or say!" Kikyo reached for Kagome lifeless body, only to zapped by a shield. Kikyo looked at the dying girl.

"So it seems she won't die easily?" Kikyo smirked. "Fine I'll just torment her with my words."

InuYasha sat there dumbfounded as Kikyo rambled on about her and InuYasha's relationship.

"You shot her," he said softly to himself. "You shot the one person, that showed me kindness, and   
you killed her... YOU BITCH!" Kikyo's head shot up at his last comment. She smirked.

"At least this bitch got the man she owns..."

"I... don't... belong... to... YOU!" InuYasha felt his blood change. He was full of rage as his nail extended. His eyes changed as he was blinded by hate and red. He ran at the dead corpse and flung himself at her. InuYasha jabbed his nails into both of her shoulders as he pulled back and ripped the flesh. InuYasha's were stained with a dark liquid, only it was not blood. Kikyo stumbled back as her shoulders ringed with pain as a mist exited the wounds. Kikyo pulled her bow up and notched a arrow. Her vision became blurry, as her hands went shaky. She dropped the bow as her soul skimmers pulled her up into the air. InuYasha jumped for her, but she was just out of his reach. He growled, and looked down at the ground. He touched the shield surrounding Kagome's body, it filled him with warmth. He felt himself return to normal. The shield dropped. He ran to her side and cradled her body.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oooh  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

InuYasha shook her body slightly.

"Kagome, Kagome" InuYasha said softly. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she smiled, and pulled her head up.

"InuYasha..." she said softly. Her voice was becoming weak, blood dripped from her wound in her chest and back. InuYasha grazed it slightly, she winced and grunted. He cupped her face with his hand.

"Don't speak, you have to save some energy, I'll get Miroku, or someone!" InuYasha yelped. Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Inu... Yasha... I'm... not-"  
  
"DON'T THINK THAT WENCH! YOU'RE MADE OF TUFFER STUFF THEN THAT!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome smirked. She raised her hand slowly and closed her eyes.

"Kiss me... please..." Kagome said softly. InuYasha was taken back a little by her request. He lowered his head towards her, his lips brushed hers slowly as it sent shivers down her spin. InuYasha finally pushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Inu..." she said softly. InuYasha felt tears come down his face slowly.

"As do I" he said. Kagome smiled as her body went limp in his arms.

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

InuYasha held tightly on to Kagome body, even though she was dead. InuYasha released Kagome's lips as tears drained from his eyes. InuYasha shook her body slowly.

"Kag, Kag come on wake up..." InuYasha said softly. Her body just moved limply. He started to shake her more roughly.

"Kagome, Kagome! WAKE UP!" he yelled. InuYasha couldn't hold it anymore. He hugged her tightly as he rocked her body back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you," InuYasha sobbed loudly as he felt something warm hit his neck. He looked down at Kagome's body. Her mouth slowly parted as a white mist began to exit her body. InuYasha put his hand over her mouth, to keep it from leaving her body.

"No, No!" he said. Kagome's soul was fighting to be free and merge with the rest of her soul that was in Kikyo.

"No you're staying here!" InuYasha yelled. He could feel the soul press against his hand. It was warm, and soft. He could hear her voice echo though his head. InuYasha lost his gripping on her mouth, and the soul slipped through his fingers. He watched as the white mist entered the forest, and disappeared, it was heading back to Kikyo. InuYasha looked down at the ground. He snapped his fingers extending his nails. InuYasha gently laid Kagome's body to the side. He dug his nails into the ground, and pulled the dirt. He dug deeper and deeper, causing his nails to chip and his clothes to be soaked in mud. The rain began to fall over his body, he wiped the sweat from his face. The hole was a good six feet deep. InuYasha leaped out of the hole and over to Kagome.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

InuYasha walked over to her body. He picked it up gently; he cradled her in his arms for a few minutes, before he turned to the ditch. InuYasha gulped as his breath was caught in his throat. He was about to bury a woman he cared for. InuYasha walked over to the ditch, and leaped in. He placed her body on the cold ground. He moved her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. He touched her soft skin as a cold chill entered his spin. He looked down at her body. Her hair was a mess, and covered in dirt. Blood still seeped through the chest wound, her skirt pushed out as her arms hug at her side. Her mouth was open just a bit. Although her eyes where open. InuYasha put his hand over her eyes and closed her eye lids. He looked down at her. He placed his hand on her head.

"I know you can't hear me, but... Kagome..." InuYasha couldn't find the words, the words to tell her how he felt, how much he loved her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. A simple tear fell down his cheek and onto her head.

"I love you..." he mumbled softly. InuYasha pulled back and jumped out of the ditch. He took one last look, before dumping the dirt over her body. InuYasha panted and pushed the dirt over her grave. He packed the dirt down and sat on the ground. InuYasha looked at the fresh dirt mount. He turned his head to the side and caught sight of the shikon no tama. He reached over and grasped it between his claws. He peered into the small shards of the jewel. Kagome's blood was still fresh on the chain. InuYasha in hailed the sweet scent before he placed the chain around his neck. He looked down at the rosary and the chain hanging loosely. He looked back up at grave. The dirt moved in the wind.

_'So this... This... Is my happy ending?'_ InuYasha thought to himself. He stood up, and turned his back to the grave. He was preparing himself for what he was to say to the others, to her family, to her son. InuYasha put his head down as his ears dropped. He lost all strength in his mind. InuYasha turned back only for a second, then turned back and headed towards HIS family.

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

**Made in loving Memory of Cherylin Mishell**  
  
Author's Note: Cherlyin Mishell was like a mother to me, and died due to Breast Cancer that spread to her bones, so i made this in memory to her. I hope you enjoyed my story,  
  
Thank You  
  
MichelleAnneSummers


End file.
